


Shonen Ash

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A what if fic? What if Ash was a Shonen Jump Character? Ash can see aura and works hard on training. He works so hard he wakes up late to get his Pokémon. As it happens Oak was researching a Pokémon from the Sinnoh region with his permission
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. The Aura Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Shonen Ash

A what if fic? What if Ash was a Shonen Jump Character? Ash can see aura and works hard on training. He works so hard he wakes up late to get his Pokémon. As it happens Oak was researching a Pokémon from the Sinnoh region with his permission

Chap 1 The Aura Pokémon

Ash loved Pokémon he couldn’t wait till he turned 10 and he got to set off on his journey. He trained every day, he wanted to be prepared for anything. He went on Pokémon Camps and got to handle Pokémon, and when he was at home he worked out to try and get stronger. Unknowingly Ash had tapped into the power of his aura through all of his training. Though he unlocked it he had no idea how to properly use it.

The boy trained all day and night, he was so wound up he even trained on his birthday, he spent all night training he finally passed out. Even as the morning sun danced across his face he didn’t awaken. “Ash…Ash?....Ash Ketchum!” the boy jumped at hearing his mother’s voice.

“Mom?” the boy was wearing only a pair of shorts. He didn’t wear too many clothes while training they usually got messed up.

“Oh sweetie don’t tell me you’ve been training all night long?” she had her hands on her hips in a typical mom stance. Ash rubbed the back of his head, and gave her a smile.

“Hehe, sorry mom.” His mother sighs.

“Ash you’re late to get your Pokémon.”

“What?!” he ran off towards Oak’s lab.

-x-

Ash ran as fast as he could which was pretty fast. He ended up bumping right into Gary Oak. “Well if it isn’t Ashy-boy.”

“My name is Ash.” He glared at his so called friend more so rival. The two were always competing.

“Stay up all night training again? Haha, Goes to show you no matter how hard you train you’ll always be dead last.”

“I’ll show you once I get my starter Pokémon.”

“We’ll see about that.” He got in a car with a bunch of cheer leaders screaming his name. Ash ignored them and headed up to the lab.

Since he was last all the other starter Pokémon were gone. “Aww man.” The boy slumped over.

“Well I do have one more. It’s not a Kanto Pokémon, but I was studying it.” He handed Ash his Pokedex.

“What is it Professor?” Oak led him over to a PokéBall.

“This Pokémon has the power to sense and use aura. I was going to study it, but I think I’ll get better data if he travels with you.” He offered Ash the ball.

Ash opened the ball and out came a blue and black Pokémon with red eyes. The boy used his new found Pokedex to scan him. “Riolu the Emanation Pokémon. It uses the shape of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others.”

Riolu – Inner Focus : Quick Attack, Detect, Counter

“Hey Riolu my name is Ash.” He offered his hand. Riolu took his hand slowly. Their bodies pulsed in aura. “Whoa.” “Ri!” he smiled happily.

“Ash I didn’t know you could use aura.” Oak said in surprise.

“I can?” Riolu nodded. The fighting type could feel his new trainer’s strength. “Well I’ll learn how to use this power with Riolu.”

“Riolu!” he hugged his trainer.

“It seems your auras are a perfect match.” He handed Ash 9 PokéBalls. “You are ready to start on your journey. You can carry up to 10 Pokémon at a time. If you head to the next town you can register for the Pokémon league.”

“Sure thing, thanks Professor.” He left the lab with Riolu by his side.

“Ash sweetie.” His mom showed up. “I packed some things for you.” He put on his hat, and his trainer clothes, they were a little tight on his fit form, but still comfortable. “Isn’t your Pokémon supposed to be inside the PokéBall?”

Ash looked to Riolu. “I dunno do you want to be in the ball?” Riolu shook his head no. “Then you can travel along with me kay?” he offered his hand in a high five. Riolu brightened up and gave him a high five.

“Aww that’s so sweet.”

“Thanks for everything mom I’ll see you later.” The two ran off and went into Route 1. They didn’t go to far before Ash stopped them and set his bag on the ground and removed his jacket.

“Before we get started on our journey we need to know a bit about each other. So let’s get some training in.” he stretched a bit. “I think I can duplicate that feeling from before.” He closed his eyes and summoned his aura.

Riolu was impressed. “Alright Riolu I want you to use Quick Attack and come at me.” Riolu blinked in surprise. Still he obeyed and he rushed forward at Ash. The boy blocked the attack using his aura to protect himself. “Again.” Riolu obeyed and a barrage of quick attacks came at him.

Ash focused on dodging or blocking. “You are doing great Riolu keep it up.” Riolu rather liked this kind of training, but Ash’s aura suddenly faded and he hit him with a quick attack he knocked his trainer back and onto the ground.

“Ri?!” he ran over to him. Ash sat up and laughed.

“That’s some power you got their Riolu good job.” He pet him on the head. Riolu was just happy his trainer wasn’t seriously hurt. “So what other things can you do with aura?”

Through their aura Riolu showed Ash what was possible, aura could be used for detection, defense and attack as well as communication. “I see, think your up for some defense training?” Riolu nodded and the two took a fighting stance. “Okay use Detect.”

Ash summoned his aura again and went about attacking Riolu. The fighting type saw the move coming and kept dodging. “Great job, watch your opponent closely.” Detect wore off and Ash nearly got a hit in but the boy stopped short. He stepped back and gave a bow, Riolu returned it. “Now we’ll practice your counter, you ready?” Riolu nodded and Ash summoned up his aura. He rushed at Riolu who glowed.

The attack struck this time and Riolu released a force that sent Ash flying back. “Awesome Riolu you are so strong.” More praise and Riolu loved it. They sparred using Counter a bit more, and Ash’s clothes were getting torn up a bit.

“Alright now we’ll spar without moves.” Riolu nodded and the two went at it, using their natural aura to spar.

As Ash examined how his Riolu moved Riolu was gaining great battle experience. His attack speed defense and accuracy was all being tested. The two eventually took a break for lunch, his mom had packed him a bunch of rice balls and sandwiches. “Man aura training makes you really hungry.”

“Ri,” Riolu nodded and munched on a rice ball.

Ash sat back and looked up at the sky. “You know Riolu I’m glad I got to be your trainer, and I’m really glad you are my Pokémon.” Riolu looked at Ash, his aura was pure and honest. He looked so happy to, it made Riolu feel all warm inside. Riolu held Ash’s hand and the two watched the passing clouds.

There in the sky the two saw something glowing. It was like a golden bird, it flew overhead leaving a rainbow in it’s wake. “Whoa what is that?” he pulled out his Pokedex.

“Ho-Oh the Rainbow Pokémon : A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies, and it will reveal itself before a pure-hearted Trainer by shining its bright, rainbow-colored wings.”

“Whoa!” the two watched Ho-Oh fly away, their eyes sparkled as they gazed upon it. “Riolu I think this is a sign. We’re gonna be great friends and have an awesome adventure.” Riolu nodded. “We’ll see Ho-Oh again and when that day comes we’re gonna catch it.”

“Ri!”

To be continued


	2. First Pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Shonen Ash

Chap 2 First Pokemon

Ash and Riolu yawned as they awakened. The duo stretched and got ready for the day, they brushed their teeth, washed their faces and hair/fur. “Let's go find breakfast.”

“Ri!” they head off and manage to find a few berry bushes. They got some oran berries and had some breakfast.

“Alright let's get to training,” Ash prepared his aura and had Riolu battle him. Through their training Riolu learned a new move Force Palm. “Alright you learned a new move!” he pet him on the head. “Let's practice it.”

Ash's aura skills were getting better, but he wasn't ready for Force Palm. Riolu readied the attack and rushed in. He struck Ash's aura, and blew it apart. He hit Ash and sent the boy flying back. “Ri!!!” Riolu ran to him.

“I'm...okay...Riolu...man that attack...is really strong...good job.” his body shuddered as it was clear Ash had become paralyzed. Riolu looked around in panic. He checked bush after bush but couldn't find the right berry to heal Ash.

“Ri...Rio...” he got to the last bush, but found it bare. “Ri!” he punched the ground.

“Pidgey!” Riolu looked up and saw a Pidgey, it seemed to have been watching him, and it dropped the berry he needed. Riolu bowed to the flying type and raced back to Ash. He fed Ash the healing fruit and the effects wore off.

“Wow thanks Riolu.” again he was praised but Riolu didn't feel better. “Hey come on buddy, your attack was awesome! I just need to get stronger to. Let's pick some berries and keep on going.” Riolu helped, they picked a fair amount of Oran Berries and Pecha Berries, but made there were plenty for the local pokemon.

As they traveled they took breaks for special training, and Ash trained right beside Riolu. They exercised and meditated, and while they were meditating a Rattata tried to steal from Ash's bag. “Hey you, I sense your presence.” the normal type tried to flee but Riolu cut it off. It used Tackle and Riolu used Counter to knock it back.

“PokeBall go!” he tossed the ball and hit Rattata and it sucked him up. The ball jiggled a few times before it closed with a ping. “Alright we got a new friend! I caught a Rattata!”

“Riolu!” the fighting type cheered. Ash called their new friend out and gave him an Oran Berry. With his strength restored he was able to train.

“Go ahead and hit me with your strongest Tackle attack.” Rattata looked to Riolu who nodded. So he attacked and Ash blocked it with his aura. “Yeah keep it up.” The normal type obeyed and kept using his available offensive attack. He was impressed with his trainer, willing to go so far for training.

With Ash's help he learned Quick Attack and Focus Energy. “Good job Rattata you are getting stronger and stronger.” he pat him on the head. They kept traveling, when a sudden cry drew their attention.

A Pidgey was being attacked by a horde of Spearow. “Hey leave him alone. Guys use Quick Attack.” The duo rushed forward and hit two of the Spearow. Their leader seemed to be the strongest of the group, he had a nasty gleam in his eye. Ash rushed in and created an aura barrier to block the others' attacks.

The swarm kept up their barrage of attacks on the barrier. “Hang on Pidgey.” His pokemon were doing their best, but there was too many of them, and Riolu was weak to flying type moves. Ash held the injured Pidgey in his arms. “That's it,” he went for his big and grabbed their last Oran Berry. “Here Pidgey, eat this, you'll be able to recover your strength and escape from here.”

“Pidg?” the flying type was surprised.

“Leave them to us,” he sat the berry down so he could eat it. The leader Spearow was focusing his attacks on Ash, wailing on his barrier with a fierce Fury Attack. “Man he's strong!” Rattata and Riolu were stuck fighting off the others they couldn't help their trainer.

The leader Spearow kept going after Ash and Pidgey. His barrage of attacks was wearing on Ash's barrier. “Hurry Pidgey!”

Pidgey ate the berry, but he didn't run. Spearow broke Ash's barrier, but before he could hit Ash Pidgey jumped in and blasted Spearow with gust. “Spearow!”

“Pidgey!”

“You wanna help me?” Pidgey nodded. “Alright let's take him down, use Gust one more time!” Pidgey whipped up a powerful gust and blew Spearow back. “Well done!”

“Spearow!!!!” he tried to call for back up, but Rattata and Riolu had taken out the others.

“Looks like you are all on your own, you should try to increase your own strength instead of bullying others.” Spearow tried to rush at Ash only to get hit by Pidgey's Quick Attack. “Alright PokeBall go!” he turned his hat around and threw the ball, it hit Spearow and sucked him up. The ball jiggled a few times before it finally clicked closed. “Yeah we got Spearow!” he looked at Pidgey. “Wanna come with us to?” he held out a PokeBall.

Pidgey agreed and hit the ball with his beak, it sucked him up and pinged with one jiggle. “So awesome!” He called Pidgey out. “Our team is growing and growing, let's get Spearow to the pokemon center for healing.” the group cheered. As for the other Spearow injured in battle Ash got the other Oran Berries from the bush, it was an emergency and they fought a good battle. “You guys behave now!” he waved them off and the group headed towards Viridian City!

Route 1 Results Perfect

Pokemon Available

Rattata Pidgey

Swarms - Spearow

Pokemon 4/10

Riolu, Rattata, Spearow, Pidgey

To be continued


End file.
